


Fingertips On Me

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What shocked TK most wasn't that Nolan wants this, but how much he wants it.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Fingertips On Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's missing Nopat hours, my dudes.
> 
> Title from Kill My Time by 5SOS.

What shocked TK most wasn't that Nolan wants this, but how much he wants it. 

For the third time already today, TK cleans the mess of lube and come from his cock with a thin towel. Nolan is flopped carelessly beside him, face down on the thrashed sheets looking like the final shot of a gangbang flick. His hair is clumped into thick, dark spikes from TK's fingers, sweat beaded on his skin in the bright overhead light and the entire day's mess still sticky between his thighs.

Nolan doesn't like to get cleaned up between rounds. He says there's no point, when an hour or two later there's just going to be another load dripping out of him.

"Sore?" TK asks, skimming his hand lightly over the bruises beginning to form on Nolan's ass to his hole. The flesh there is red and puffy, so slippery that TK's fingertip slips right in. He probably shouldn't, but he adds another, spreads them and gently traces the loose rim with a third. 

Sometimes, TK just can't help himself.

Nolan moans quietly and rubs his face against the pillow. "Yeah, but not enough to stop," he says, and hitches one leg up, giving TK the space to add one more if he feels like it.

"You look wrecked," TK says. But since Nolan asked, he nudges his thumb in beside his other fingers, not thrusting, just holding Nolan's well-fucked hole open.

Nolan turns his head to meet TK's gaze. "Tell me."

"Be able to get my whole hand inside you soon," TK says, watching Nolan's pupils dilate in the shadows between them. He goes back to one finger, sliding it in, out, back in again, soft and slow just so he can watch how easily Nolan's body accepts it. "Feel the mess I made inside you."

A full-body shudder goes through Nolan, right down to a pitiful twitch of his hole. He warns TK to hold on a sec, then rolls over, hooks his leg over both of TK's so TK can still reach beneath his thigh to play with him.

"You gonna?"

"Maybe," TK says, and drives the thick knot of three fingers straight into him without warning, watching Nolan jerk in response. "Thinking about fucking your throat raw instead."

Nolan swallows loudly, closing his eyes. "Yeah?"

TK draws his hand away, rubs his fingers, coated down to his knuckles with come, together. "Yeah. Open your mouth."

Immediately, Nolan opens up, tongue soft against his bottom lip just how TK likes it. He's the most responsive, beautiful thing TK's ever seen; the only limits are the ones TK chooses.

TK dips sticky fingers into Nolan's mouth, smears come over his tongue and the hard line of his teeth. Fills Nolan's senses with the smell and taste and feel of it warm from his own body. Saliva begins to pool in the back of Nolan's throat but he makes no move to swallow.

"Scoot down," TK says, getting to his knees. "I want to sit on your chest."

Nolan wiggles down the bed, bunching the spread up beneath his feet and dragging a pillow behind him for his head. He runs his hands up the back of TK's thighs as TK settles over him, knees above his shoulders and one hand on the headboard for balance.

Instead of asking again, TK grabs Nolan's jaw in the other hand and squeezes, a heady thrill spiralling straight into his gut as Nolan makes a quiet noise of pain as his teeth cut into his cheeks. His mouth opens wide, then wider, wider still as TK refuses to let up. Those pretty lips are stretched almost white.

"Tongue out," TK says. "Show me you were good and didn't eat that come yet."

Obediently, Nolan's tongue rolls out over his bottom lip, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth. 

"Stay like that," TK tells him, and Nolan's grip on his ass tightens momentarily in acknowledgement.

TK takes hold of his cock and inches up a little further on his knees to bring his balls right above Nolan's open mouth. He tugs at them casually, pinching the skin once or twice for a sharp jolt of pleasure. "Want a taste?"

And Nolan is so very good at this, whining low in his throat instead of nodding so he doesn't move an inch from the perfect position he's in. 

TK eases down, rests his sac over Nolan's open mouth for just a second, barely long enough to register the heat of his breath and the wet mess on his tongue before lifting up.

"More?"

The noise Nolan makes it louder, harsher this time. TK rubs a knuckle on the hot flush of his cheek, cups it in his hand and dips his balls into Nolan's mouth again and again. Stick thing strings of spit and come stretch between them and Nolan's lips, snap and slap against his chin, his nose, messing up the entire bottom half of his face.

Abruptly, TK angles his cock down and thrusts deep into Nolan's throat. Nolan gags, eyes big and wet as his body works to expel the thing blocking his airway.

TK pulls out, rasps, "Again," as Nolan coughs, thick and wet. "Again."

Nolan opens up wide.


End file.
